


027: Winter

by gateship



Series: The 100 Hundred Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has come to Camp Jaha.</p><p>--<br/>Inspired by prompt 27: Winter on LJ prompt community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	027: Winter

**Author's Note:**

> It's finals week. Should I be writing fanfiction when I have a 10-15 page paper due in three days? No. Did I do it anyways. Yes. Am I partly delirious? Probably. I've barely even edited this, so if something's wrong please let me know. I should be sleeping. I'm going to stop typing and post this now.

While there were rooms within the Ark the 100 could have moved to, they preferred tents outside, but within the walls. Once they got to January, however, they were regretting that decision, but most were too proud or stubborn to admit defeat and move inside.

Clarke mandated that each tent was required to have at least two, though preferably three, people in it at night. The people inside had to be okay with close contact so nobody would freeze overnight. Really, Clarke would have ordered the minimum be three, but nobody really wanted to share a tent with some of the couples. That was just asking to be traumatized. The 100 were mostly okay with the decision, but it did mean that for some of the people who didn’t want to freeze parts of their body off, there was less nighttime intimate encounters.

Didn’t keep Bellamy from trying though.

“I swear to God I will dump you on the floor if you try to take my shirt off,” Clarke said.

“Your tits won’t freeze,” Bellamy said as he started to push her shirt up. “I won’t let them.”

Clarke sighed and shoved him, quickly tugging their blankets and furs around her. Bellamy let out a satisfying squawk when his bare ass hit the cold floor of the tent.

“Clarke!”

“I told you. Don’t touch my shirt.”

Bellamy grumbled as he shoved her over and forced his way into their bed. “Brat,” he said affectionately. A couple of silent minutes later he asked, “Can we still have sex?”

“I’m putting my pants back on after.”

“When the fuck is spring going to get here?” Bellamy grumbled.


End file.
